


Step Into My Office, Baby

by situation_normal



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Ben Solo is in awe of Rey's boobies, Ben Solo is such a dork, Boss Rey (Star Wars), Boss/Employee Relationship, Employee Ben Solo, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humour, I may be descending from humour into crack here, Loneliness, Loss of Virginity, Office Sex, Poe Dameron is a bit of a dick, Right?, Smut, Sneaking Around, Talking as foreplay, Virgin Ben Solo, catching feelings, excessive use of the word "fuck", fuck buddies, overtime, references to Nintendo 64, sorry - Freeform, thats a good thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-01 23:26:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16775050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/situation_normal/pseuds/situation_normal
Summary: Ben Solo should probably be pissed off that his new boss has walzed into his life and fucked everything up, but for some reason he isn't.Read: Virgin Ben Solo agrees to be fuck buddies with his new boss, Rey. Definitely no chance of catching feelings. Definitely not.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song of the same name by Belle and Sebastian, which also inspired this fic.

_“We need to talk,” Rey said ominously from where she was still perched on the edge of her desk._

_Ben tucked his soft dick back into his pants as she adjusted her little red dress, straightening out the hemline and pulling the low collar back up to cover her breasts. He pushed his dishevelled hair out of his face and nodded for her to continue._

_“There’s been some gossip...” she went on, “about us.”_

_He shrugged. “It’s a big office; people like to gossip. Let them say what they want.”_

_“This—” she gestured vaguely between them “—this has to end.”_

* * *

  
Ben Solo lived for his job. No, he didn’t love it—it would be a push to say that he even liked it. But he lived for it, at least to whatever degree his meaningless existence could be called a life.

He got up every morning at five, shaved, ate a bowl of cornflakes, picked out a sharp suit and tie, and he left his apartment at half six. He stopped at Starbucks for a black coffee on his way to the station, and that would last him the fifteen minute train ride to the office, where he would always arrive promptly at seven.

Then he’d come home, go out for a run, take a shower, eat a ready meal, and be in bed by nine.

Every single day.

Well, that was until his new boss had made an appearance.

“I’ve looked over everyone’s work schedules, and I noticed that you’ve been working an awful lot of overtime, Mr Solo.”

Ben grit his teeth. “What can I say, I’m career orientated.” A lie. “I’m hoping to work my way up through the ranks.” Also not true.

“Mr Solo,” she said, levelling him with a stern gaze and smoothing some papers on the desk between them. “You have worked at this company for ten years, and you’ve never taken a single day off. Including weekends.”

“Miss Johnson, I really—”

“I'm just gonna be straight with you, Ben—is it alright if I call you Ben?” She didn't wait to hear his answer. “I finished my degree three months ago, and I walked straight into this job as your boss. In the time you’ve been with GFFA Holdings, you have never once applied for a promotion within the company. By rights, looking at the quality of your work, you should be running this company by now.”

“I really don’t think—”

“I'm using my authority in this, Ben. No more weekend overtime. Get here at nine, and leave at five, just like everyone else. At least for a month. It’s not ethical for us to knowingly have you working these hours over such an extended period of time. You’re actually owed about six months worth of paid leave, if you wanted to take it.”

“I don’t. And I'd prefer it if my hours could stay the same, Miss Johnson.”

“Rey,” she corrected him. “You can call me Rey. And I’ll see you on Monday; nine a.m. sharp.” She stood up, offering him a brilliant smile and a hand shake. “I hope we can enjoy a pleasant relationship from here on out.”

Huh. Something inside told him that he should be pissed off right now, but he couldn’t be. This girl—because that’s what she was, she couldn’t possibly be a day over twenty-two—had come into his life and ripped his precious routine to shreds in the space of one half hour meeting.

But there was something... it was almost as if she actually cared about him. Not that Ben would know what that felt like.

He thought over the conversation as he poured himself a drink from the water cooler. She was smart, and tough. He could tell there would be no point arguing with her. But she was fair, and clearly kind.

“New boss chew you out over something, Solo?” Poe Dameron said with his signature cocky smirk. He leaned against the water cooler and grabbed himself a plastic cup. “I heard she’s a hard-ass bitch.”

“That’s not appropriate,” Ben growled. He didn't make a habit of socialising at work. Or at all. Interactions like this reminded him why that was. “We had a private meeting, she seems qualified.”

Dameron gaped at him, a look of disbelief colouring his features. “Uh... Solo? Is that really you?”

Ben blinked at him. What the fuck. “What?”

“I just don’t think I’ve ever heard you say more than two words together, it’s usually just silence and the occasional angry exclamation from your office.” He shrugged.

“Go fuck yourself, Dameron.”

+

Ben got home early that night, and he was lying in bed awake by eight, unable to get his brain to switch off. A whole weekend to himself. He couldn’t honestly remember when he’d last had to endure such an extended period of time in his own company without anything to distract him.

Distract him from what? _Oh, nothing. Just the crushing loneliness and despair of life in general._

It was to that cheerful thought that Ben Solo finally fell asleep.

By Sunday afternoon, his usually pristine apartment was a mess. He hadn’t shaved, taken a run, or taken a shower the whole weekend. He hadn’t slept since Friday night, after which he’d woken at four a.m. and rooted out his old Nintendo 64—the last thing he could remember actually having fun doing—and played _the Legend of Zelda_ until he was seeing double.

He looked at the empty ready meal boxes that littered his coffee table and shoved his controller down in frustration. This was the reality of his life that he took such pains to avoid.

A thirty-three year old virgin, sitting in his soulless apartment in his boxers—since the only clothes he owned were business suits—playing his childhood video games, unironically. Shit.

He was just considering going to bed at one for a nice depression nap, when an unfamiliar shrill ringing broke through the silence around him.

It took a little longer than it really should have for him to recognise the sound of his home phone. To be fair, he had never actually heard it ring before, since he paid through the nose to block sales calls, and he was hardly ever home.

He crossed the room with uncertainty, and stared at the offending object for a couple of minutes, willing it to stop. He didn't have any friends, and he had no desire to speak to his parents, although he was pretty sure they didn’t even have this number.

After what felt like a full five minutes, the ringing finally ceased, and he turned back towards his couch as the voicemail beeped into action.

 _“Um—hi—”_ Wait. _“—oh, God, actually this is so stupid—”_ That accent. _“—just pretend you didn’t get this—”_ Ben scrambled the receiver off of the cradle. This was most definitely a call he wanted to take. His new boss.

He pressed the answer button before she had the chance to hang up. “Miss Johnson?”

 _“Oh! You’re home,”_ she chirped into his ear. _“It’s Rey, by the way. I would say ‘Miss Johnson is my mother,’ but I have no idea if that’s true.”_

Ben scratched his head. What the fuck was she talking about? “Uh—Miss Johnson—”

_“Rey.”_

“ _Rey_. Why are you calling me? Is there an emergency at work?” He tried not to sound too hopeful.

She chuckled awkwardly. Ben’s confusion deepened. “ _Actually... I’m probably overstepping some kind of boundary here, Ben.”_

She paused. He waited patiently for her to elaborate.

_“I just... you know what? Would you meet with me? Today, if you’re not busy? There’s a cute little old café about five minutes from the office. Could you meet me there at three?”_

Ben glanced over at the clock, then down at his mostly naked body. “Uh—I mean... probably? I don’t know where that café is. Miss Johnson—Rey—what’s this about?”

_“I’d really rather not say over the phone. Can you do me a huge favour and just pretend this phone call never happened? Meet me down at the old café at three, it's called ‘The Cantina.’”_

This was definitely going down in the top ten weirdest conversations of his life. Possibly straight to number one. “Okay. I’ll be there.” Was he about to get fired? On a Sunday? By the new boss he'd begrudgingly had to admit he actually liked?

_“One last thing... Ben?”_

“Yeah.”

 _“Do you have a girlfriend?”_ Straight to number one.

+

Ben checked his watch again, tapping his foot impatiently as he waited for her to arrive. He’d found himself a secluded table in a far corner that he could watch the door from.

Three. She'd said three. It was a quarter past and there was no sign of her. Was this some type of prank? It definitely wouldn’t be the first time. He hadn’t put her down as the type, but if she was, Ben would just chalk her down as another person to ignore.

“God, Ben, I am _so_ sorry,” she called across the café as she burst in through the door.

Ben cringed as all the attention in the room turned to him. Probably envious that he had such a pretty girl running to meet him. If only they knew. Jesus. If only _he_ knew why the hell he was here.

“It's fine,” he mumbled, clenching his jaw and looking away as she approached. He’d managed to shower and dress before getting out of the door, but he knew he still had a thick growth of stubble coating his chin, and he hadn’t put on a tie. He looked a mess. “Can I get you a coffee or something?”

She set herself in the seat opposite him. “Um... let’s put a pause on ordering me a coffee until after I put my... _proposal_... to you. I'd rather not leave a full cup on the table if you decide you want to have me dragged away by the police once you’ve heard what I have to say.”

That caught his attention. He snapped his head round to look at her properly. She wanted to speak to him about something that could potentially get _her_ in trouble? _Why?_

She really was a pretty girl. Her chestnut hair was pulled into a neat ponytail, and rather than the office wear that he was sporting, she was wearing a pair of blue jeans with a white tee-shirt and a loose brown cardigan.

But her eyes. How had he not noticed them before? They twinkled conspiratorially above her pink cheeks... was she _blushing?_ She was looking at him like she was half desperate to tell him a secret; half terrified to hear his reaction to it. Her eyes pierced him like an arrow.

“I won’t call the police,” Ben said cautiously. If it was anything _really_ awful... he was fairly certain he'd be able to overpower her. _Fairly_.

She blushed impossibly deeper, and chewed her lip, dropping her eyes to the napkin she was tearing up in her hand. “This is gonna sound so weird...”

“Say it.”

She looked back up into his eyes. “You’re lonely.”

Okay... at this point, Ben had almost no expectations left as to the direction this conversation was going to take. Almost. Apparently he still had _some_ , because her statement managed to take him by surprise. He briefly considered denying it—asking her what made her assume such a thing about him after one short meeting. After a moment’s thought, he settled on his answer. “Yes.”

“Me, too.”

“At what point in this conversation were you expecting me to call the authorities?”

“The next part.”

“Okay...”

She gathered the shredded napkin up into one hand and crushed it together. “I thought... maybe you might like the chance of some _overtime_.”

“’Overtime?’” _Some kind of heist?!_

She swallowed and nodded steadily. “Outside of work. Something that could be beneficial to us both.”

“I'm sorry, I don’t understand.”

“Can I be frank with you?”

 _Yes. Please, fucking release me from this infuriating conversation of riddles._ Ben cleared his throat. “I'd appreciate it.”

“Would you like to have sex with me?”

+

It turned out Rey lived within walking distance of the café. _A blessing,_ Ben thought, as he adjusted the ill concealed erection tenting the crotch of his trousers.

She had moved to the U.S. on a work visa, and she didn't know anyone; she didn't like socialising; Ben had been respectful towards her in their meeting; she found him attractive; she was lonely.

These were the reasons she’d listed for why she thought they should start up a ‘mutually beneficial’ extracurricular affair.

Ben hadn't even thought about his answer. He finally understood the phrase ‘thinking with your penis’ as all the blood rushed southwards from his brain. He'd agreed. Of course he’d fucking agreed.

She pulled him down into a hungry kiss the moment the front door of her apartment shut behind them. Ben let his instincts take over and followed her lead. He hadn’t realised how touch starved he’d been until her hands made contact with the skin on the back of his neck.

He let out a choked groan when their lips met. How had he lived without this? Rey was so soft. She smelt so good, like coffee and flowery shampoo. She smelt like a girl, and Ben never realised how fucking great that smell was until this fucking moment where he had his face attached to one.

Rey led him towards what he presumed was her bedroom without breaking their kiss, and when his back hit a door she clicked the handle open blindly and pushed him backwards into the room and down onto her bed.

She climbed into his lap and straddled him, finally parting from his mouth, and pushed her cardigan off her shoulders, yanking her tee-shirt off in the next movement.

“I have an implant and I’m clean. Are you clean?” she asked breathlessly.

Ben swallowed hard as he took in the sight of the lacy white bra that he could easily see her puckered pink nipples through. He ran his hands up and down her trim waist. “Clean as the driven snow,” he managed to say. His voice cracked on the last word. Dammit.

She paused in the action of unbuttoning his shirt. He was physically shaking in anticipation. He couldn’t believe this was happening. He couldn’t believe how bad he wanted it.

“Ben?”

He tore his eyes away from her boobs and looked up to meet her gaze. “Yeah?”

“You’re sure you want this? You’re not just doing it because you think you have to... because I’m your boss... right?”

 _What?!_ “Why the hell would you ask something so crazy? _Yes_. Yes a million times, I want this more than I’ve ever wanted anything before in my life!”

She didn’t look convinced. “You’re shaking.”

He growled in frustration and pulled her hips down to rub her against his obvious arousal. “That’s because I want to fuck you so bad right now. It’s the adrenaline. I’m sorry, I can’t control it.”

When she still didn’t continue unbuttoning his shirt, he reluctantly dropped his hands from her hips and fell back on the bed, pressing his thumbs into his closed eyes.

“What is it, Rey? Did I do something wrong? Did you change your mind?”

“’Clean as the driven snow’ was a very specific choice of words, Ben.”

He opened his eyes and looked up at her, she was chewing her bottom lip anxiously. She looked so beautiful. He reached out to touch her again, but she took his hand in hers.

“Isn’t it usually, ‘pure?’” she asked softly.

 _Shit_.

“Ben?”

_Don’t look in her eyes. Don’t look in her eyes or she’ll see through you._

“Ben, are you a virgin?”

_Shit. Idiot. Fucking idiot._

“Oh shit,” she breathed. He chanced a look up at her face. She had a hand on her forehead and her eyes were screwed up. “I just asked my fucking virgin employee to be fuck buddies. Shit, shit, shit.”

“Uh—I can hear you, y'know. And technically, we’re not buddies.”

She opened her eyes and looked down at him. “Why the fuck did you say yes to this?”

“You asked me if I wanted to have sex with you; I just answered your question honestly. Your idea seemed logical; did you expect me to add a disclaimer? The non existent list of my previous sexual partners? I didn’t ask _you_ for that.”

Her shoulders sagged. “Why do you have to be so damn nerdy and cute?” she groaned. “Don’t you want to do this with someone special?”

Ben pushed himself up onto his elbows. “ _You’re_ special. I’ve never wanted to do this with anyone else.”

“Really?”

He shook his head. “No-one ever asked me before; I guess I didn’t really think about it.”

She laughed and shifted her weight slightly. The friction made his stomach muscles tense. Ben had to force the instinct to thrust into her back down with clenched teeth.

“Please, Rey. What difference does it make?” he croaked. _Please_.

“You’re not gonna propose to me or something after we do this, right?”

 _After we do this._ That sounded positive. He removed his hand from hers and clasped the back of her neck, the same way she had done to him, pulling her down to his lips.

“No," he murmured before kissing her again. “I understand the arrangement.” He pressed a kiss onto her jaw and she whimpered. “It’s just sex.” He traced a finger down her spine; her back arched and the heat between her thighs pressed against him again. She shivered under his hands and he grinned. “Adrenaline?” he asked.

She released a shuddering breath. “Okay. Yes. Fine, let’s do this.”

“Fucking yes!” Ben hissed before he could stop himself.

Rey raised a sardonic eyebrow at him.

He felt his cheeks heat. “Give me a break, Rey. I’m a fucking virgin.”

She burst out laughing, and Ben uttered a strangled gasp from the back of his throat as she moved against him again.

“Can we just—I mean—I'm not gonna last if we drag this out,” he said pleadingly.

She laughed again and shook her head. “No, that’s not how we're doing this. This isn’t ‘we love each other and are in a deeply committed relationship so we'll put up with bad sex’ sex; this is ‘we are hot for each other and we're going to enjoy some decent casual sex together’ sex. It’s good that you’re a virgin—I can teach you. I’ll get you off first because you look like you’re about to burst a blood vessel. Then I’ll show you how to make me come.”

 _Holy fuck._ “Okay,” he huffed as she rose from his lap and instantly knelt on the floor to unbuckle his belt.

He watched, wide eyed, as she pulled his dick out from his pants and licked the palm of her hand, proceeding to jerk him off with a practiced motion that had him spilling over her hand within a minute.

“Jesus fucking Christ,” he groaned. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” she said, rising to her feet and shimmying out of her jeans. “So, what _have_ you done?”

“What, sexually?” His brain was not working properly. He blinked in an attempt to clear the stars that were splotching behind his eyes.

She nodded, her hands on her hips.

“Uh—I kissed a girl once, and she jerked me off... that’s it.”

“Are you talking about right now?”

“...yes.”

She didn’t laugh this time, she just nodded again and sat down on the bed next to him. “Okay, take off your shirt.”

He complied, unbuttoning his shirt with shaking hands. It was a relief to his oversensitive skin when he shrugged out of it.

Rey gasped. “Bloody hell...”

“What?” Had he made some kind of mistake?

“Ben, you’re shredded. It’s a crime against humanity that you’ve never done this before.”

“Oh.” His heart rate had settled and his thoughts were coming through more clearly again. She was expecting him to somehow manage to give her an orgasm now. He had no idea what he was doing.

He watched as she reached round to her back and unclipped her bra. God, she was perfect. It only made him more nervous.

His eyes roved over her naked breasts, the tight abs below, the lacy scrap of fabric covering her... privates...

She shuffled backwards until she was leaning back against the pillows, and beckoned him over. He heaved a deep breath and crawled across the bed to her.

“Don’t be nervous, if you’re nervous it’ll just be shit. You can think of this as practice for when you meet the love of your life,” she soothed. “Touch me.”

Ben didn’t know where to touch her first. Everywhere. Anywhere. _Somewhere, you idiot._ More than anything he just wanted to kiss her again. He leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers uncertainly, and she responded by cradling his face in her hands and pulling him closer.

He remembered how she’d reacted when he’d kissed her jaw and he repeated the action, moving steadily down from her lips to her throat. She made that needy little noise again and holy shit. He was hard again.

Rey took his hand and showed him how to get her off with his fingers. He asked her to tell him how to use his mouth, too, but she had babbled something in her post orgasmic haze about ‘another time’ and practically begged him to fuck her.

The moment he’d pushed his cock between the wet folds of her cunt had been the definitive highlight of his life so far. He discovered the meaning of life between Rey’s legs within what must’ve been twenty minutes—okay, maybe more like ten—of existential bliss.

They sagged back down on her bed together in a state of post-coital euphoria.

“What’s the time?” Rey eventually asked.

 _Fuck the time._ “No idea.”

“We’ve got work tomorrow.”

 _Fuck work. Fuck ever doing anything other than this again._ Ben pulled Rey’s duvet over them and buried his face into a pillow.

“ _Ben!”_

“What?” His voice was muffled by the pillow.

“Get up and go back to your own house, we can’t show up at work together tomorrow. We could lose our jobs!”

When he didn’t respond, she poked him in the ribs until he couldn’t take it anymore and fell off the edge of her bed. “Okay, okay!”

“You’ve got to act normal at work. No secret emails or—”

“I monitor the work emails. That’s literally part of my job. No-one else would see,” he pointed out.

“—making out in the copy room. We can keep our hands off each other until the weekend,” she finished.

“You really wanna put your hands on me that bad?” he asked, a grin spreading across his features.

She smirked. “I think that’s fairly obvious, Ben. My point is this, I absolutely can’t risk losing my job over this. I’ll have to go back to the U.K., and that is not an option for me.”

He reluctantly pulled on his slacks and shirt, it was difficult to fight his instinct to climb back into bed with her and hold her after spending so much time giving in to them.

God, she was so beautiful, lying there with her flushed cheeks and mussed up sex hair. He was already counting down the days to their next encounter.

“Don’t pout,” she giggled.

“I wasn’t pouting,” he grumbled.

“See you in the morning.”

“Can I kiss you?”

She smiled at him and reached out across the bed. “Of course you can.”

He sighed in relief and bent over to kiss her softly one final time before heading home.

Ben Solo fell into his own bed fully clothed at fucking god knows what time. He could still smell her on his hands. He lived for the next time he’d see her.

+

“Stop staring at her like that, you fucking creep,” Poe whispered at Ben from the chair beside him.

Ben ignored him. Rey was holding a department meeting and he was taking minutes. Who the fuck was he _supposed_ to look at? Admittedly, her ass did look pretty great in that skirt.

“Is there something you wanted to add to the discussion, Mr Dameron?” Rey asked pointedly.

Poe straightened in his seat and cleared his throat. “Not really. I was just telling Solo to stop staring at your ass.”

Ben felt his cheeks heat as he typed out the words. A couple of awkward sniggers broke the silence that followed.

“Scrub that from the minutes, Mr Solo,” she snipped. “Mr Dameron, I won’t tolerate workplace bullying. If you don’t have anything constructive to add to the conversation, you can leave. Consider this a warning. Does anyone have anything relevant they wish to discuss?”

A collective mumble in the negative prompted the end of the meeting, and she asked Ben to bring the minutes to her office when he was done with them.

He could have easily emailed them.

“Were you?” she asked as soon as he shut the door to her office behind him.

“Was I what?”

“Were you staring at my bum?”

Ben dropped the minutes on her desk and ran a hand through his hair. “I guess so. I’m sorry.”

“Ben!”

“I know. ‘Act normal,’ right? I’m sorry. It’s more difficult than I thought. You are...” he sighed and shook his head. “You are _really_ freaking hot y’know. Now that we’ve... I dunno, Rey, it’s hard to switch that part of my brain off.”

“It's okay,” she sighed. “Honestly, it’s hard for me, too. You don’t know what it’s like, walking round with a bloody lady-boner all day.”

“Try walking around with a man boner, something tells me you’ve got it a little easier than me,” he choked.

Her eyes widened. “Are you...?” She glanced down at his crotch.

He nodded. “Yeah.”

“Right now?”

“Pretty much since I got here this morning.”

“But—”

“It's tucked under the waistband of my underwear.”

“Wow.”

He pressed his lips together and looked at the ceiling. Anything to distract him from the way she was staring at him right now. He tried not to think about the way his bright red tie must look like a giant arrow pointing directly at his fly.

“Do you want any... help with it?”

 _Shit, shit, shit. Yes._ “We're at work. You can’t risk your job.”

“It won’t take long.”

 _Flattering_. “We shouldn’t, Rey.”

“Everyone’s gone to lunch.”

She was standing in front of him when he finally looked back down at her and fuck. She was so beautiful. There was no way he could resist her.

He didn't even stop to think. One minute he was kissing her, the next she was bent over her desk and he was balls deep in her sweet pussy with his hand clamped over her mouth.

It didn’t take long. He came inside her with a muffled groan into the back of her neck as the sound of people gradually filtering back into the office after lunch reached them through the thin walls.

That was the start of it.

Never in a million years would Ben have believed that his life would become this—become a _life_. But the next six months comprised of secret looks and secret touches under the table during meetings; spending entire weekends at each other’s places; sneaking off into the copy room to fuck.

She was sucking him off under his desk one day when Tico walked in to get his signature on some minor catering resources order. Thankfully, Rose didn’t seem to find his wordless grunt in response out of character as he scribbled an unintelligible version if his signature onto the form and shoved it back in her direction.

Ben was fairly certain that he was in love with her. He was content with things the way they were; he couldn’t see how they were different in any tangible way from other lovers. They fucked, they talked—so much, he was pretty sure Rey must’ve left half of her belongings at his place by now, they even found time to play a shit load of Mario Kart 64 in their underwear.

Today was different.

She wore that little red dress she knew he loved. His Pavlovian cock was hard the moment she poked her head into his office and asked him to meet her for a ‘review’—one of the usual list of generic excuses to cover a liaison.

When he fucked her today she cried. She wouldn’t stop kissing him.

“We need to talk,” Rey said ominously from where she was still perched on the edge of her desk.

Ben tucked his soft dick back into his pants as she adjusted her little red dress, straightening out the hemline and pulling the low collar back up to cover her breasts. He pushed his dishevelled hair out of his face and nodded for her to continue.

“There’s been some gossip...” she went on, “about us.”

He shrugged. “It’s a big office; people like to gossip. Let them say what they want.”

“This—” she gestured vaguely between them “—this has to end.”

“What?”

“I’ve had a warning. ‘Inter-personnel relationships are not permitted.’ We always knew this might happen. I’m lucky it was just a warning.”

“No,” he said firmly. “ _No_ , Rey.”

“It's not up to you. If I lose this job then I’d have to go back, I’m not willing to risk it. Snoke knows, and he’s angry. I don’t know who told him.”

“Marry me, then.”

“Wha—Ben! Don’t be ridiculous! I’m not going to marry my fuck buddy to secure my immigration status.”

Ben clenched his jaw. “Stop calling it that. You know I’m in love with you; you love me, too, you’re just afraid to admit it.”

She was crying again. “Fuck you, Ben Solo.”

“No. Just kiss me.” He took a step towards her. “Talk to me, play Mario kart with me, eat all my ice cream, tell me off for not shaving.” He took her hand. “Marry me. We'll work this out. You love me, say it.”

She sniffed petulantly and turned her head away. “I don’t.”

“I'm not going anywhere, no matter how many times you say that.” He took another step towards her and brushed a stray tear off her cheek with the pad of his thumb. “You love me.”

Rey sniffed again, this time in defeat as she turned back to him and buried her face in his chest. “I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had more of this, but it was getting crazy long and I wanted to keep it a one shot. I hope it was legible and enjoyable!  
> Mario Kart party at mine!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter two yall asked for but also did not ask for XD 
> 
> THERE WAS A REASON I LEFT THIS OUT OF THE ORIGINAL ONE SHOT BUT YOU GUYS FREAKING INSISTED!!!

“Fuck you Ben Solo.”

“I love you, too, sweetheart,” Ben said with a grin.

“No, seriously, fuck you this time. What the fuck?!” Rey snapped.

He tossed his controller onto the coffee table and fell back in his seat on the couch. “That’s how the game works, Rey. I’m supposed to burst your balloons. I can’t help it if I’m better than you.”

She shoved a cushion in his face. “Bite me.”

Well, he couldn’t really take that as anything other than an invitation, could he? “Gladly,” he muttered, sliding off the couch and pulling her legs over his shoulders.

She squeaked a laugh as he pushed her panties aside and buried his face between her legs. His favourite pastime. Her laughter descended into a gasp of pleasure as he swiped his tongue over his wife’s swollen clit.

 _Fuck_. His fucking _wife_.

He couldn’t get used to it. He couldn’t get enough of her. Probably never would. He could feel the unfamiliar solid bump of the hastily bought wedding band on her finger as she dragged her hand through his hair and pulled him closer.

+

Ben woke up at seven and smacked his alarm off roughly. He rolled over in bed and nestled into Rey’s back, wrapping his arm around her waist. Big spoon meant he could tuck his morning wood comfortably between her thighs.

She moaned sleepily and grumbled something about work, whilst conversely grinding against his hard on. He slipped inside her and fucked her lazily until they both came.

They showered together for the sake of time. Rey picked out a tie for him and fixed it neatly under his collar. They drank their coffee too hot and shovelled down a bowl of cornflakes before they rushed out the door.

Ben Solo fucking loved his life.

+

“We’re definitely going to get sacked, Ben,” she said quietly.

He pulled her into his chest, still holding onto the handrail above them as the train rumbled steadily towards their destination. “We’re not. I told you it’ll all be fine. I have a plan.” He did not have a plan.

“It's been a week. We can’t expect to keep turning up together every day and not face any consequences, especially after my warning.”

He shrugged. “We’re married, Rey. They can’t fire us for being married. What does it matter, anyway? We can always get new jobs. You can give up paying rent on your place.”

She sighed and nodded wearily. “I already gave my landlord my notice.”

He had to come up with a plan. Rey loved her job. She loved the independence it gave her. Ben had savings—he owned his apartment, and he had even thought about taking the six months paid leave he was owed and spending that time with Rey if she lost her job. He could support them both, but she would hate that.

He didn't let go of her hand today when they walked into the office building. He didn't let go of her hand until they stopped outside her office. He knew that every eyebrow on the entire fucking floor would be raised when he bent down to press a kiss onto her forehead.

“I’ve got this, Rey,” he murmured into her ear. “Trust me on this.” He wasn’t entirely sure if he was saying it more to her or to himself.

He slumped down at his desk, more determined than ever to find a solution. It had to be today. He was fairly certain that his own job was safe; he handled a shitload of administration duties and was underpaid for it. Snoke needed him.

He fired up his computer a moment before his office door clicked open and his least favourite person walked in unannounced.

“So, Ben Solo finally got his dick wet,” Poe Dameron chuckled, settling himself on the edge of Ben’s desk. “You’re taking a big risk, buddy.”

“We’re not buddies.” He remembered saying the same thing to Rey once in a different context. _Fucking asshole_. He should go back to saying nothing.

Poe shrugged. “Maybe not, but I thought you might appreciate some advice. _You_ might be alright, but you’re putting Little Miss Sweet Tits in a bit of a tight spot. She’s only been here six months; if Snoke finds out then she’s gone, she's here on a work visa. You might wanna rethink arriving here together, stinking of each other.”

Ben glared at his computer screen. _If Snoke finds out._ He'd assumed Dameron had been the one to tell him in the first place. He didn't seem like he was lying. Just being a fucking douchebag. He hated hearing him talk about Rey like that. _Little Miss Sweet Tits._ “It's _Mrs_ Sweet Tits, dammit.”

“What?”

 _Shit_. He had _not_ meant to say that out loud.

Poe leaned forward and snatched his left hand off the keyboard before Ben had a chance to pull away. “No fucking way.”

Ben pulled his hand out of Poe’s grasp and typed in his ID and password, still not looking away from the monitor.

“You fucking married the first piece of ass that would let you stick your dick in her, didn’t you?” He cackled and clapped his hands, making a show of wiping an imaginary tear of mirth. “This is unbelievable.”

It’s not like they'd decided to keep it a secret or anything. Rey had changed her name, but she hadn't changed anything at work yet. There was a kind of unspoken agreement between them that they would keep it quiet unless it was necessary to bring it up.

It felt necessary.

“Don’t fucking talk about my wife like that.” He managed to keep his voice steady. Good. “Get the fuck out of my office.”

Dameron flipped him the bird and sauntered out of the room. That was when a real plan started to form in his mind. He opened the email monitoring programme on his pc. 

+

Ben’s email pinged with the summons from Snoke’s P.A. at exactly the time he assumed it would. Rey was CC'd into it. Of course she was.

He went to her office straight away and inclined his head for her to follow him out.

She tottered anxiously to his side in those ridiculous heels he knew she hated wearing, but goddam they made her legs look great. It took a concerted effort on his part not to take a detour to the copy room for a final farewell to the broken photocopier in case his plan didn’t work out.

“The meeting isn’t for another two hours, what are you doing?” Rey whispered as he led her towards the elevators with a hand on the small of her back.

“Trust me,” he said, watching the doors close in front of them and pressing the button for the top floor. Snoke’s ridiculous office took up the entire floor.

“Why haven’t you told me your plan? I could help you.”

He swallowed thickly. “I only just came up with it. I’m warning you now that I’m gonna come out of this looking like an asshole; I’m throwing a few people under the bus here. If it works, you’ll keep your job.”

“Why not wait ‘til the appointment? There would’ve been time for you to go over it with me,” she griped.

“It has to be now.” The elevator dinged and Ben took a deep breath as he led Rey into the ostentatious red draped room.

Snoke was sitting at his desk, a look of careful composure on his withered face. He flattened the lapels of his gaudy gold suit jacket. Or was he wiping perspiration from his hands? Ben smirked.

“You’re really that eager to meet your own downfall, Solo?” he sneered.

Rey stepped forward. “It was me, Mr Snoke. I started this, Ben just went along with it because he was worried I might threaten his job.”

Ben cringed. _Fuck, Rey. I said trust me, dammit._

Snoke chuckled. “Well, this is an amusing situation. You think you can save him if you pin everything on yourself? He was weak. That kind of fraternisation has no place in this building. Solo?”

“Yes, sir?”

“I'm giving you the authority to dismiss your little girlfriend. Do it now, and you can keep your job.”

Rey turned and looked up at him, imploringly. She looked like she was actually expecting him to do it. Christ.

“I know what I have to do,” Ben murmured. He kept his eyes on Rey’s as he reached forwards and brushed his thumb across her cheekbone. She was so cute. He straightened and walked over to Snoke’s desk, effectively blocking Rey from his view. “I’m not firing my own wife. And you’re not either. If you fire us, you’ll have to get rid of half the employees in the company.”

Snoke cocked his head slightly and narrowed his eyes. “ _Wife_ , you say?” His lips curled into a gleeful smirk. “You’re even more of a child than I imagined. Explain to me how you’ve come to the conclusion that I cannot fire you both right now.”

“I’ve backed up all the staff emails onto my own laptop. They know I monitor everything. Nobody even bothers to hide it from me. Not even you,” Ben said slowly.

“Hide what? I have nothing to hide from my employees,” Snoke replied haughtily, but Ben saw the bead of sweat that dripped from his temple.

Oh, this was gonna be fun. “Remind me, Mr Snoke; why do we even have a copy room on every floor of this building? We work almost entirely online—even when we need a hard copy of something, we all have printers and copiers at our own work stations. The photocopier on our floor hasn’t worked since Poe Dameron broke it twelve weeks ago banging Armitage Hux against it.”

Snoke reddened. A choked cough sounded from under his desk and Armitage Hux appeared from underneath. He wiped his mouth and attempted to smooth his dishevelled hair.

“That’s a lie, sir!” Hux babbled.

Ben stifled a laugh. “It's true, I’ve got a whole folder of email exchanges between you and Dameron discussing it.”

“Get out!” Snoke roared at Hux. Hux cowered and shuffled over to the elevator a moment later.

“Everyone just uses those rooms to fuck and you know it. It’s not just Dameron and Hux. Even on our floor there’s Rose Tico and Finn Kennedy—”

Rey gasped. “ _That’s_ why they never remember the doughnuts when they go on doughnut runs every day!”

“Thanks for your input, sweetheart.” Ben turned and grinned at her before turning back to Snoke. “There’s more, Cassian Andor and Jyn—”

“ _Enough_!”

“—and that’s not even to mention your cock sucking appointments with Hux—”

“I SAID ENOUGH!” Snoke bellowed. “Get out of my sight. Get out of my office and out of this building. You’re both fired.”

“No,” Ben corrected. “We’re married, you can’t fire us for being married; you can’t fire us for this and keep everyone else on. I’ll go to the papers. You’re a famous man, Mr Snoke. I’d hate to think of what this would do to your reputation.”

“Are you trying to blackmail me right now, Solo?”

Ben shrugged. “Actually, no, we just want you to forget any of this ever happened and turn a blind eye when your employees decide to have sex with each other. But now that you mention it, I’d like a pay rise, too.”

“Actually,” Rey squeaked. “I’d really like a pay rise, too! And would it be possible to have semi skimmed milk in the kitchen every now and again?”

Snoke was now leaning on his elbows staring at them without a trace of emotion in his eyes. “Yes. _Fine_. Whatever, you ridiculous morons. Get the fuck out of my office.”

Ben practically dragged Rey into a kiss the moment the elevator doors closed behind them. They grinned at each other like idiots in between kisses. This stupid, crazy, wonderful life was gonna carry on without interruption.

Rey smacked the emergency stop button on the elevator.

Ben Solo fucking loved his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am ... so sorry
> 
> Oh man, I'm starting to feel like I should've called this "Get the Fuck Out of My Office, Baby"


End file.
